1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device which is enabled to position a liquid crystal panel properly when assembled.
2. Prior Art
In a liquid crystal display device provided with a lamp cover, the liquid crystal panel is positioned with a lamp cover or a back frame. When this liquid crystal display device is to be assembled, the liquid crystal panel may ride on the panel receiving portion of the lamp cover so that the positioning is made impossible. With this ride, the liquid crystal panel may be chipped to raise a problem against the improvement in the production yield.
In the liquid crystal display device, on the other hand, the liquid crystal panel is positioned with a resin back frame. This positioning raises problems in the strength and the workability so that the narrow framing of the liquid crystal display device is restricted.
FIG. 20 is an exploded perspective view showing a construction of a liquid crystal display device of the prior art.
In FIG. 20: reference numeral 1 designates a liquid crystal panel equipped with a printed board of a liquid crystal driving circuit; numeral 2 a lamp unit acting as a light source for the liquid crystal panel 1; numeral a lamp reflector 3 constructed to reflect the light coming from the lamp unit 2; numeral 5 designates an optical guide plate unit arranged on the back of the liquid crystal panel 1 for guiding the light coming from the lamp unit 2 to the whole face of the liquid crystal panel 1; numeral 6 a resin back frame for supporting and fixing the liquid crystal panel 1 together with the lamp reflector 3 and the optical guide plate unit 5; and numeral 7 a front frame for fixing the back frame 6.
In this liquid crystal display device of the prior art thus constructed, the liquid crystal panel 1 is fixed by the panel receiving portion of the back frame acting as a lamp cover.
In the device of the prior art in which the liquid crystal panel is fixed by the panel receiving portion of the back frame 6, as described above, when the liquid crystal display device is to be assembled, the liquid crystal panel 1 rides on the panel receiving portion so that the positioning is made impossible or so that the liquid crystal panel 1 is chipped. This is the problem to be solved for improving the yield.
In the device of the prior art in which the liquid crystal panel is fixed by the panel receiving portion of the back frame 6, on the other hand, the problems in the strength and the workability occur when the liquid crystal display device is to be narrowly framed.
The invention has been conceived to solve the above-specified problems and has a first object to provide a liquid crystal display device which is enabled to position the liquid crystal panel while being freed from being chipped.
A second object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal display device which has a structure capable of positioning the liquid crystal panel while being narrowly framed.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display device comprising: a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image; a lamp unit for providing a light source for the liquid crystal panel; an optical guide plate unit arranged on the back of the liquid crystal panel for irradiating the liquid crystal panel with a light outputted from the lamp unit; a lamp cover covering the lamp unit and having a contacted portion with the liquid crystal panel; and a pair of frames constructed for supporting the optical guide plate unit and the liquid crystal panel, wherein the contacted portion of the lamp cover with the liquid crystal panel is curved.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp cover with the liquid crystal panel is arranged to position the liquid crystal, panel.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp cover with the liquid crystal panel is curved by folding back the lamp cover.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display device comprising: a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image; a lamp unit for providing a light source for the liquid crystal panel; an optical guide plate unit arranged on the back of the liquid crystal panel for irradiating the liquid crystal panel with a light outputted from the lamp unit; a back frame constructed to support the optical guide plate unit and to cover the lamp unit and having a contacted portion with the liquid crystal panel; and a front frame constructed to support the liquid crystal panel, wherein the contacted portion of the back frame with the liquid crystal panel is curved.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the back frame with the liquid crystal panel is arranged to position the liquid crystal panel.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display device comprising: a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image; a lamp unit for providing a light source for the liquid crystal panel; an optical guide plate unit arranged on the back of the liquid crystal panel for irradiating the liquid crystal panel with a light outputted from the lamp unit; a lamp cover covering the lamp unit and having a contacted portion with the liquid crystal panel; and a pair of frames constructed for supporting the optical guide plate unit and the liquid crystal panel, wherein the contacted portion of the lamp cover with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding back the lamp cover.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp cover with the liquid crystal panel is arranged to position the liquid crystal panel.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp cover with the liquid crystal panel is curved.
Moreover, the contacted portion of the lamp cover with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding back the lamp cover at an angle over 90 degrees.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp cover with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding back the lamp cover stepwise.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp cover with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding the lamp cover at a right angle.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display device comprising: a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image; a lamp unit for providing a light source for the liquid crystal panel; an optical guide plate unit arranged on the back of the liquid crystal panel for irradiating the liquid crystal panel with a light outputted from the lamp unit; a lamp reflector arranged to reflect the light of the lamp unit and having a contacted portion with the liquid crystal panel; and a pair of frames constructed for supporting the optical guide plate unit and the liquid crystal panel, wherein the contacted portion of the lamp reflector with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding back the lamp reflector.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp reflector with the liquid crystal panel is arranged to position the liquid crystal panel.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp reflector with the liquid crystal panel is curved.
In addition, the contacted portion of the lamp reflector with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding back the lamp reflector at an angle over 90 degrees.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp reflector with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding back the lamp reflected stepwise.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the lamp reflector with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding the lamp reflector at a right angle.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display device comprising: a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image; a lamp unit for providing a light source for the liquid crystal panel; an optical guide plate unit arranged on the back of the liquid crystal panel for irradiating the liquid crystal panel with a light outputted from the lamp unit; a back frame constructed to support the optical guide plate unit and to cover the lamp unit and having a contacted portion with the liquid crystal panel; and a front frame constructed to support the liquid crystal panel, wherein the contacted portion of the back frame with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding back the back frame.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the back frame with the liquid crystal panel is arranged to position the liquid crystal panel.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the back frame with the liquid crystal panel is curved.
On the other hand, moreover, the contacted portion of the back frame with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding back the back frame at an angle over 90 degrees.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the back frame with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding back the back frame stepwise.
On the other hand, the contacted portion of the back frame with the liquid crystal panel is formed by folding the back frame at a right angle.